mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ono no Takamura
.]] also known as was an early Heian period scholar and poet. He is a descendant of Ono no Imoko who served as Kenzuishi, and his father was Ono no Minemori. He is the grandfather of Ono no Michikaze, one of the . In 834 he was appointed to Kintōshi, but in 838 after a quarrel with the envoy, Fujiwara no Tsunetsugu, he gave up his professional duties pretending to be ill, and attracted the ire of retired Emperor Saga, who sent him to Oki Province. Within two years he regained the graces of the court and returned to the capital where he was promoted to Sangi. Takamura has a number of odd stories and legends about him. One of the most singular of these legends is the claim that every night he would climb down a well to hell and help the in his . In Sataku, Kyoto, there is a grave said to belong to Takamura. Near that grave is a grave marked Murasaki Shikibu, with a legend that it was placed there by the devil himself as punishment for for which Murasaki Shikibu descended to hell. In Ujishūi Monogatari there is the following story about Takamura to illustrate his wit. One day in the palace of Saga Tennō, someone erected a scroll with the writing "無善悪". No one in the palace was able to decipher its meaning. The emperor then ordered Takamura to read it, and he responded " ," reading the character for as "Saga" to indicate Saga Tennō. The emperor was incensed at his audacity and proclaimed that because only Takamura was able to read the scroll, he must have been the one who put it up in the first place. Takamura however pleaded his innocence, saying that he was simply deciphering the meaning of the scroll. The emperor said, "Oh, so you can decipher any writing, can you?" and asked Takamura to read a row of twelve characters for : "子子子子子子子子子子子子". Takamura immediately responded: , using the variant readings ne, ko and shi/ji for the character; this translates to "the young of , , and the young of , ." The emperor was amused by Takamura's wit and removed the accusation. Takamura is the main character in the tale Takamura Monogatari. Descendants While people like Ono no Michikaze and Ono no Komachi are Takamura's direct descendants, he also had several spiritual descendants among the Samurai. In particular, several Samurai names such as , , , can be traced to Takamura. Representative poems One of his poems is included in the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu. Takamura contributes six poems to the Kokin Wakashū: #335, 407, 829, 845, 936, and 961. Works related to Takamura * | author = Tatsumiya }} * | author = Yūko Satsuma }} * | author = Yū Itō | year = 1997 | isbn = 4-8340-1571-8 }} See also *Japanese literature References *This article is based on material from the equivalent article from the Japanese Wikipedia. Category:802 births Category:853 deaths Category:Japanese writers Category:Classical Japan es:Ono no Takamura ja:小野篁